Drabble Night: Gilmore Girls
by Dottie Snark
Summary: A collection of unrelated Gilmore Girls drabbles written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night. (All stores are 100 word drabbles, FFN's word counter is messed up)
1. Lullaby (Lorelai & Rory)

"Shh, sweet girl," Lorelai said as she bounced Rory in her arms. Rory wouldn't stop crying. The poor thing was scared of the unfamiliar surroundings. She must miss home. In time Rory would come to see the podding shed they were staying in as home, but that time was not tonight.

Lorelai began to sing. Soon Rory looked up with her bright eyes, quieted down and cooed.

"You like that?" Lorelai asked with a sing-song voice?

Rory babbled at her and Lorelai continued to sing. They were going to be okay. They were home at last and had each other.


	2. Stargazing (Rory x Jess)

"You can't actually be reading right now?" Rory asked as she approached Jess on the bridge.

Jess closed his book and looked up at her.

"How can you even see the words? It's so dark out?"

"Good night vision," he said with a smirk.

Rory sat down next to him, dangled her feet over the bridge and leaned back while she looked up at the stars.

"You really have found the prettiest spot in all of Stars Hollow, haven't you?" she asked.

Jess stared at her and took in the sight. "Yeah," he answered without taking his eyes off her.


	3. Dreaming (Luke & Jess) TW:Mentions Abuse

"Stop… stop… STOP!" Jess woke up twisted in his sheets, screaming.

Luke was at Jess's side in a matter of seconds. It didn't take long, since Jess's mattress was on the floor right next to Luke's bed.

"Jess, are you okay? What happened?" Luke asked. He looked so worried and scared.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" He pushed Luke away and pulled his cover over his head.

Luke hesitated for a moment but then got back into his own bed.

Jess couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't tell him that he had another nightmare about being beaten by past stepfathers.


	4. Fireworks (Rory x Jess)

"Why are we in a field?" Rory asked after Jess parked his car.

"Obviously to bury your body," Jess said sarcastically. "Come on!"

They got out of the car and Jess told her to wait on the hood of the car while he ran out into the middle of the field with a bag. He knelt down on the ground for a couple minutes, doing something Rory couldn't quite make out. Finally, he came back and sat on the hood next to her.

"Ready?"

"For what Jess?" Rory asked. In the next moment it started. Fireworks shot into the sky.


	5. Cake Mistakes (Lorelai & Rory)

Lorelai had only been at the Independence Inn for a few weeks when Rory's first birthday passed. Without a staff to take care of her every need living on her own, and taking care of a baby, was still an adjustment. But at least she was free.

"I'm going to make a cake," Lorelai declared. Mia told her to use inn's kitchen.

She mixed the ingredients, making a mess, and put the tray in the oven. Twenty minutes later she took them out, lit a candle and helped Rory blow. Then she took a bite… big mistake. It was awful.


	6. Sisterhood & Brotherhood (Jess & Doula)

Of course Liz didn't bother to call Jess and tell him she was in labor. She would never have the forethought. She didn't call to tell him at all. Just like how he got all information regarding Liz nowadays Jess found through Luke. He debated staying put in Philadelphia. Doula was only his half-sister, with more than twenty years between them. But somehow Luke twisted his arm. Soon Jess was in Stars Hollow, holding this tiny little thing named Doula in his arms. She took his breath away. He swore to protect her, unlike how no one ever protected him.


	7. Sisterhood (Rory, Chris & Gigi)

"Do you want to hold her?" Chris asked. Before Rory could even answer Chris shoved the baby into her arms. She stammered and try to coo at the baby but it felt so awkward. "She's your little sister, Rory," Chris said. Half-sister, Rory thought. She wanted to love Gigi. She really did. But looking down at the tiny thing all she could think about was how Gigi's conception broke up her parents. If this was her mom's kid maybe things would be different, but Chris was barely a father to her. How could she ever get attached to his kid?


	8. Game Night (Rory, Lorelai, Paris & Lane)

"I swear to God, Rory, if you're one of the werewolves, if you've slaughtered all these people, you're out of the will!" Lorelai screamed. Only she, Rory, Paris and Lane were left in the game of werewolf.

"Please," Paris said, "Little Miss Sunshine here could never keep a secret like that going this long. She would have copped it by the second round."

Lane stared at Rory hard. "I don't know. Rory can you surprise. I vote for Rory too. Show you card."

Rory smirked. She showed her game card. Werewolf.

"Knew it!" Lorelai screamed. "It's always the nice ones!"


	9. Envy (Paris)

It was impossible being Rory's friend. Paris worked her ass off but with Rory everything came so easily.

It wasn't fair. Hard work should be rewarded, not good luck. Harvard, valedictorian, a family who loves her. Rory had everything.

"I just need to work harder," Paris told herself. It would all pay off in the end. Wouldn't it? Wouldn't it?!

In the end it did pay off. A degree from Yale and acceptance into Harvard Medical School. But at the end of the day Paris still wasn't happy. So, she worked harder, wishing just once she could have perfection instead.


	10. Sprout (Logan, Jess, Rory, OC)

"I still can't go over how fast she's growing," Logan said about his daughter as he greeted her.

"Maybe you would if you were around," Jess mumbled.

Rory elbowed Jess in the ribs. He shut his mouth, but it didn't change what he thought. Logan and Rory's daughter was already a year old and this was only the third time Logan had visited. It wasn't right. It was fair. It was exactly what Jess and Rory's own fathers did to them. Jess wouldn't let that happen to Rory's little girl too. If Logan wouldn't be her father then Jess would.


	11. Tea (Lorelai & Rory)

Wordlessly Lorelai took Rory's hand and walked her over to Luke's old apartment. In silence they walked up stairs and into the kitchen. Lorelai search the cabinets until she found what she was looking for: a tea pot. She filled it with water and turned on the stove.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Making tea."

"But why?"

"This seemed kind of like a tea moment."

"A tea moment? Moments exist that aren't a coffee moment?"

Lorelai shrugged and went downstairs. She returned with a pot of coffee. "You're right. Let's have some coffee while we wait for the tea."


	12. Tea (Lorelai & Jess)

The best part about staying at Luke's after the Independence burned down was when Lorelai woke up to the smell of coffee the next morning. It was like Heaven. She could lie there forever.

But then suddenly a high pitch whistle penetrated her trance.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai yelled. Tangled in the bed she tried to get up but instead she fell onto the floor, wrapped in Luke's sheets. "What is that? Fire? Another fire?"

She stood up and found Jess standing in the kitchen over a tea pot.

"Tea?!" she asked. "Tea?! That's it! Stay away from my daughter."


End file.
